Hinata the vocaloid
by SongstressOfLove
Summary: a naruto, vocaloid crossover.hinata is a vocaloid and rembers nothing of her past as a human. today is her first day of school at konoha high.hinata was going to her freinds untill she meets a blue eyed messy haired boy how will this boy affect hinata.NXH


**Hinata The Vocaloid**

today was hinatas first day of school at konoha. she was freaked out. she wasnt scared of not making freinds because she already had some that go there. she was not scared of not making a good impresion on her class mates. she was scared of her secret and was hoping that she wouldnt be found out that she was one of the most populare vocaloids that is listend to. she liked being a vocaloid some times, she loved to sing but... she just felt there isnt much to her because she was a vocaloid. she didnt realy want to be one because she was a robot, someone whos memory could be erased or she could be destroyed at anymoment unlike humans.  
but just to keep herself smiling she told herself that she could still be happy and sing her heart out! she dosent rember her past but she knows she was alive at one point.

**flashback**

"papa! mama!" hinata said

"where are you?"

hinata sat down. her eyes began to water. streams of tears fell down her soft milky skin. she began to cross the strewt unaware of the bright red light that stood over her was now a green light. the cars began to speed up apon watching the light.  
but hinata didnt notice all she wanted was her parents. she didnt notice them nor did they notice her.  
then out came a loud screach and a loud wine in pain and the smell of blood in the air. hinata eyes could bearly opean. as her eyes opeaned slightly she saw her mom and dad in front of her and men in white she tride to move her body it would not budge.  
she tried to call out to them to ask were she was. nothing. she blacked out.

later that day

**hiashi pov**

as i sit in the waiting room i cant help but cry. i dont know what i would do if hinata left my life she is always brightning my day after my hard days at work as the ceo of fire records (me: hey i couldnt think of anything else) in konoha.  
it would be the same for my wife,kiri a well known musician that can have a lot of stress after she finishes writting a new song or had finished a proformance. we will always love our daughter and we will do anything to keep her with us as long as possible.  
her smile lights up a room her voice is more beautiful than an angel. when she sings to us i get this warm happy feeling in my stomach. she sings through her heart.  
she is never angry or sad she always gives her love to everyone.

"sir theres nothing we can do"

those words put a swored through my chest. i look over and see kiri crying. i try to comfort her but in the end i started crying too.

"wait i have an idea" i say

"what is it sir"

"make her a vocaloid" i whisper

"are you sure... she may never be able to become human again do you realy want to do if the transfure of memories of her heart and brain dont go through she may not be able to rember her past and also not be able to feel emotion again ever."said one doctors

"honey?" i asked

"fine" she mumbled

"yes start the sergery"

hours later

**normal pov**

"most of the transfure is safe"

"what does that mean?"haishi asked

"she knows who you are and shell still act the same but... she will not rember her past or rember that you guys are her parents"

"well as long as she is alive and well thats fine by me" said kiri sadly

"she will be put her with the other vocaloids say your last goodbye before she wakes up"

"goodbye my daughter, i love you, and i hope someday to be with you again as father and daughter"said hiashi weakfuly.

"hinata my sweet angel, i know one day you will come back to us, i know this isnt our final goodbye... i love you hinata"said kiri crying huging her daughter with hiashi

hinatas body was then made over over the next ten years to match what sixteen year old hinata would look like, then her memories were transfured. she was now reborn.

**flashback over**

* * *

**okay so did you like it? did it suck? was it awsome? did it make your eyes bleed? i dont know much about vocaloids so if you got any info tell me. ya so hinata knows nothig about her past also if you think you know who hinatas freinds are at the school you should guess on a review.**  
**i need 5 reviews for my next chapter to release. trust me the storyline will get way more interesting.**

**p.s think people think if i was the owner of naruto, naruto and hinata would already be together... i only own storyline...so far**


End file.
